5x06 The Boat Float
(it starts outside and then Sky comes in) Sky: Oh, hi. Slippery and Blue are in the backyard. Come on. (then she goes to the backyard) Sky: Do you hear that? Oh look. They’re playing with water. Slippery: Hey, Sky. (then she goes over to them) Slippery: Blue and I are trying to find something that can go across this water. Sky: Well maybe we can help you find something. Ooh. (grabs a car) Could we use this car, to drive across the water? Kid: No. Sky: No. Right. Cars drive on land. What could we use to move across this water? Kid: A boat. Sky: Yeah. A boat! Um. We don’t have a boat. Slippery: We can make a boat. Sky: Make a boat? (Blue shows Slippery her book of boats) Slippery: Good idea, Blue. I’ll make a sailboat, my favorite kind of boat. This can be the bottom of my boat. I’ll add this straw, and triangle piece for the sail. And, it’s a sailboat! Let’s try it out. Sky: Do you think Slippery’s boat is gonna float? Let’s find out. (then Slippery puts his sailboat in the bowl of water) Slippery: Look, look. It floats! Sky: Slippery’s boat is floating across the water. Yeah Blue. We can make a boat too. We can all makes boats, then we’ll put them in the water and watch them float. It will be a big… Blue barks: Boat Float. Sky: Boat Float! Slippery: A boat float. I’ll tell everyone about it. Sky: Hey Blue, what kind of boat should we make? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Sky: We can play Blue’s Clues to figure it out. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues, Blue’s Clues. (the pawprint turns into a ship and sails away) Sky: You know what we need to play Blue’s Clues: our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Let’s go. (then she goes inside to Side Table Drawer) Sky: Hey there Side Table. I’m here for my boatbook. Side Table: (giggles) Your boatbook? Don’t you mean your notebook? Sky: (laughs) Notebook! Right. Thanks. (music starts) Skye: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's our second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! You ready to look for Blue’s Clues to figure out: what kind of boat we should make for the Boat Float? You are? Terrific! Let’s go. (then she heads to the kitchen) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are Sky: Oh, look. Boat Float decorations. (she picks up the decorations and it was a row of anchors. There was even the first clue underneath it) Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: (puts them down) You see a clue? Where? Kid: Right there. Sky: Right here? (she picks up the decorations and looks at them) Sky: I don’t see anything. Where is it? Kid: Right there. Sky: Right there! (puts them under the counter) You found our first clue! And it’s on the color, red. We need our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Oh. To draw the color red, we’ll use, our red crayon. Sky drawing: So let’s draw a zigzag line back and forth. There, the color red. Sky: So what kind of boat could we make for the Boat Float with the color red? Good thinking. But let’s find the other clues, and see if we’re right. Pail: Hey Sky. (then she see Pail calling from the breakfast table window) Pail: Can you help us make our boats for the Boat Float? Sky: Do you wanna help make boats for the Boat Float? You do? Great. (calls) We’re coming! (then she heads outside and joins with Shovel, Pail, and Periwinkle) Sky: Hi everyone. Periwinkle: Hi Sky. Shovel: Hi. Pail: Hi. Heres my boat. Let’s see if it floats. Sky: Let’s watch and see. (then she goes over to see if Pail’s boat will float) Pail: Okay. Here goes. (Pail uses a ladle to put her boat in the bowl of water but then it sinks to the bottom) Pail: (gasps) Oh no! My boat sank. I wonder why. Sky: Why do you think Pail’s boat sank? Kid: There’s a hole. Sky: Oh yeah. There’s a hole. Great thinking. Pail, we think that hole is getting water into your boat. Pail: Oh, okay. (she uses the ladle to pull the boat out) Pail: I could use a little clay to close up the hole. (covers up the hole) Look. No more hole. Sky: Do you think it’ll float now? Okay. Let’s look. (then Pail puts her boat back in the water, and it starts to float) Sky: It’s floating! Pail: Yipee! My boat’s floating now! I’m gonna start decorating it. Thanks. (then Pail leaves and then Periwinkle comes up) Periwinkle: How do you like my boat, Sky? I call it a “Peri boat”. Sky: It’s “Peri” nice. (then he puts his boat in the water) Sky: And look, it floats. Great boat making Periwinkle. Periwinkle: Thanks. But now I’m gonna put rocks inside my boat. (places them in) One rock; two rocks; three. (sinks) (gasps) Uh oh. Look Sky. It sank. Sky: Why do you think Periwinkle’s boat sank? Kid: It’s too heavy. Sky: Yeah. It’s probably too heavy. Periwinkle, maybe all those rocks, are making your boat too heavy to float. Periwinkle: Oh. Okay. (pulls boat out with ladle) I’ll only put one rock in this time. Sky: Do you think Periwinkle’s boat will float now? Let’s watch and see. (then he puts his boat in the water and it floats) Periwinkle: Yeah! Sky: It worked! It’s not too heavy anymore! Periwinkle: Wahoo! I can’t wait to show everyone at the Boat Float. (then he leaves and Shovel puts his boat in) Sky: Oh, look. It’s another boat. Shovel: It’s mine! And I’m gonna put a rock in my boat, like Periwinkle. I’ll try putting it, right over here. (he puts rock on the right of his boat but then it tips over and sinks) Shovel: (gasps) Oh no! It tipped over and sank! Sky: Hmm. When Shovel put the rock right here, the boat tipped over and sank. Where should Shovel put the rock, so the boat won’t sink? Kid: In the middle. Sky: In the middle. Yeah. Shovel, try the middle of the boat. Shovel: Okay. I’ll try it. (then he pulls the boat out with the ladle) Sky: Do you think Shovel’s boat is gonna float? Well, let’s see. (then he puts the boat in) Shovel: My boat floats! Sky: It floats! With the rock in the middle, the boat balances. Shovel: Allright! Thanks. Sky: You’re welcome. And thank you, for helping all those boats float. (then she leaves and sees Mrs Pepper filling the pool up with a hose) Sky: This must be where we’re going to have the Boat Float. (Mrs Pepper pulls the hose over showing the viewers the second clue) Kid: A clue! Sky: You see a clue? Where? Kid: On the hose. Sky: Better watch out for the hose. (steps over) Thanks. Kid: No, there. Sky: There? (Sky keeps looking the clue until the hose is between her legs) Sky: I can’t find it. Kid: Look down. (she looks down and then jumps when she sees the clue) Sky: It’s the clue! And it’s on this, hose. You know what we need, our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Right. So, a hose. Sky drawing: First let’s draw a line that curves around for the nozzle. An oval for the hole, a curvy line and then another. There, a hose. Sky: So what kind of boat could we make for the Boat Float with the color red, and a hose? Maybe. But let’s try and find our last clue, just to be sure. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! Sky: The mail’s here. Come on. '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Sky: Mailbox. Are you being a sailboat? Mailbox: No. I’m a mailboat. (laughs) Here’s your letter. Sky: Thanks Mailbox. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Sky: Oh look. It’s a letter from our friends. Boy & Girl: Ahoy Sky. Girl: We’re sailing boats. Boy: Come on. Both: Let’s sail. Girl: I’m controlling my boat. Look at it go. Boy: Yeah. Girl: You bumped me. That’s okay. Boy: You’re doing great. Both: Bye Sky. Sky: Bye. (then Blue calls her and she gets up and goes to the bedroom. Then Blue skidoos into a book about boats) Sky: Blue just skidooed into that boat book. Let’s go too. '''Blue skidoo, we can too! (then she skidoos right in and they are now on a dock) Sky: Whoa! I never knew there were so many kinds of boats. (imitates motor) Speedboat: Hi. I’m a speedboat. Sky: Hi Speedboat. (Speedboat is having a hard time trying to move) Sky: Are you having trouble moving? Speedboat: Yeah. Do you think you could help me, figure out what’s wrong? Sky: Sure, Speedboat. We’ll try to help. So Speedboat is using her motor, but she can’t move. What does Speedboat need to do so she can move? Kid: Pick up her anchor. Sky: Yeah. Pick up the anchor. That heavy anchor on the bottom of the water isn’t letting Speedboat move. Speedboat: Good thinking. Anchor going up. I can move. Allright. Thanks. Sky: You’re welcome Speedboat. (they see some sailboats sailing) Sky: Look. These boats are using the wind to help them move. Amazing. Sailboat: Hi. I’m a sailboat. Sky: Oh. Hi Sailboat. (Sailboat’s not moving either) Sky: How come you’re not moving? Sailboat: I don’t know. Can you help me? Sky: Of course. What does Sailboat need to do so she can move? Kid: Put her sail up. Sky: Put her sail up. Yeah. Because the sail catches the wind, and makes the sailboat move. Sailboat: Okay. I’ll try it. (then she puts up her sail and starts moving) Sky: It worked. Sailboat is sailing away. Sailboat: I’m sailing. Thanks for your help. Sky: You’re welcome. Bon voyage. (then she sees canoes) Sky: Look at those boats. They’re using paddles to push the water so they can move. Canoe: Hello. I’m a canoe. Sky: Hi. (Canoe is moving in a circle) Sky: How come you’re moving in a circle Canoe? Canoe: I’m not sure. I’m trying to move straight but I keep moving in a circle. Can you help? Sky: Sure. What does Canoe need to do, so he can move straight? Kid: Put a paddle on the other side. Sky: Oh. Yeah. Try having a paddle on both sides Canoe. (then Canoe puts one paddle on the other side of him and he starts moving straight) Sky: It worked! Canoe is moving straight! Canoe: Thanks. I can go forward now. Sky: You’re welcome Canoe. Bye. And thank you. You really helped a lot of boats move. Speedboat: Hi. Do you wanna come with me for a ride? Sky: Oh yeah! We’d love to go for a ride. (Blue gives her a life vest) Sky: Life preserver. Thanks Blue. (Sky gets her life preserver vest on) Speedboat: Careful. (Sky carefully steps into Speedboat) Speedboat: Okay. Here we go. (Speedboat starts moving and while on the ride they pass by Sailboat and Canoe) Sky: Look. It’s Canoe. Hi Canoe. And there’s Sailboat. She’s sailing the ocean Blue. (then Speedboat drops the girls off where their way back home is, then they step out) Sky: Thanks Speedboat. That was great. (then Blue skidoos back to the bedroom) (Sky takes off her life vest and then skidoos back to the bedroom. Then Slippery comes in with box of stuff, then a siren with the third clue falls out and starts wailing as he leaves) Kid: A clue, a clue. (Sky couldn’t hear the viewers because of the siren) Sky: (loudly) What did you say? Kid: A clue. Sky: (loudly) Oh. You see a clue! Where? Kid: Over there Sky: (loudly) I’m having a hard time hearing you over this siren. Which has a pawprint on it. Oh! That’s what you were… (Mrs Pepper turns the siren off) Sky: (softer) Saying. (then she goes over to the siren) Sky: You found our third clue on this, siren. We need our handy dandy… Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook. So, a siren. Sky drawing: We’ll draw a curve for the top, then a rectangle for the bottom, a circle with lines for the speaker, lines for the sound and we have a siren. Sky: We have all three clues to figure out: what kind of boat we should make for the Boat Float. We ready to sit in our… Kid: Thinking chair. Sky: Thinking chair. Right, let’s go. (then she goes to the thinking chair and sits down) Sky: Now that we’re in our we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. What kind of boat could we make for the Boat Float with the color red, a hose, and a siren? Well. Maybe it’s a boat that’s red. Yeah. A red boat, that has a hose on it. And maybe this boat, has a siren that makes those loud siren noises. What kind of boat, is red, has a hose and a siren? Kid: A fireboat. Sky: A fireboat! Yeah. Just like a fire truck, except it puts out fires from on the water. We just figured out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: Come on. Let’s go make our fireboat. (then she gets up and goes outside where Blue was making their fireboat) Sky: Yeah Blue. We can use that red piece for our fireboat (Aka milk carton). Ooh. Do you see any hole? No? Great. Ooh. Blue’s putting on a hose (pipe cleaner curled up). And a little siren, right in the middle. There. Our fireboat. Now we’re ready, for the Boat Float. (then they catch up with everybody at the pool where the Boat Float is) Sky: Look, at all those great boats. (Speedboat comes in) Speedboat: Hi everyone. Sky: Oh, hi Speedboat. You’re just in time, for the Boat Float. Slippery: Okay everyone. When I count to 3, you yell “float”. And then we all put our boats in the water. Sky: When Slippery gets to 3, we yell “float”. Ready? Slippery: 1, 2, 3. Everyone: FLOAT!!! (then everybody puts their boats in the water) Slippery: Wind! Perfect for making my sailboat move. Pail: No holes in my boat. Periwinkle: One rock, for my Peri boat. So it’s not too heavy. Shovel: And one in the middle of my boat. Nice and balanced. (Sky comes up to Blue and her fireboat) Sky: Hey, let’s make sirens noises for our fireboat. Ready? (Sky and Blue make siren noises) Sky: Wow. You really helped make a lot of boats today. (starts walking) Hey, maybe you should make a boat too. What kind of boat do you wanna make? Excellent! (music for So Long starts) Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Bye bye. I’ll see you later. THE END Category:Sky episodes Category:Fun with Sky